1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a faucet assembly comprising means to facilitate the fastening and the unfastening of a faucet main body with a sink.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional faucet comprises a faucet main body and a fastening portion which is integrally made with the faucet main body. The conventional faucet is fastened to a sink in such a way that the fastening portion is fastened with the underside of the sink in conjunction with a fastener. In the event that the conventional faucet must be replaced, the main body and the fastening portion must be removed together in addition to a great deal of inconvenience of unfastening the fastener in the underside of the sink.